W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.2/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu PRZEPŁYNIĘCIE BETWY. Opuściliśmy Kalkuttę 6. marca; liczyliśmy, że jeśli jakieś nieprzewidziane przeszkody nas w drodze nie zaskoczą, powinniśmy dotrzeć przed dwoma miesiącami do zachodniego wybrzeża Hindostanu. Ale nasza marszruta uległa drobnym zmianom, a to głównie z tego powodu, żeśmy postanowili unikać miast dotkniętych powstaniem z r. 1857. Przez bogate prowincje królestwa Scindia prowadzą dobre bite drogi, tak więc Stalowy Olbrzym będzie mógł pędzić bez przeszkody przynajmniej aż do gór środkowych, gdyż droga zapowiada się dobra i bezpieczna. Sama obecność Kalaganiego musi się przyczynić do jej ułatwienia, gdyż znał doskonale całą tę część półwyspu, jak Banks się o tem przekonał. – Co cię skłaniało do częstego zwiedzania tej okolicy? – zapytał Hindusa. – Należałem do personalu jednej z licznych karawan Banjarisów, którzy na grzbietach wołów przewożą zboże, tak na rachunek rządu jak i dla prywatnych osób. I dlatego ze dwadzieścia razy przebywałem środkowe i północne prowincje Indji. – Czy takie karawany przebywają jeszcze tę część półwyspu? – zapytał Banks. – Tak panie, i bardzoby mnie dziwiło, gdybyśmy nie spotkali orszaku Banjarisów ciągnącego ku północy. – Słuchaj, Kalagani, ta twoja dokładna znajomość tych stron będzie nam nader pożyteczną; zamiast przebywać wielkie miasta królestwa Scindia, udamy się bokiem przez wsie, a ty będziesz naszym przewodnikiem. – Bardzo chętnie – odrzekł zimno jak zwykle – co, sam nie wiem dlaczego, zawsze mnie raziło. Po chwili dodał: – Czy chcesz Pan abym wskazał ogólny kierunek drogi, jaki należy obrać? – I owszem, proszę cię o to – odrzekł Banks. I to powiedziawszy rozłożył na stole wielką mapę tej części Indji, aby mógł sprawdzić dokładność wskazówek Kalaganiego. – Prawie prosta linja koleji prowadzi z Delhi do Bombaju. Od stacji Etawah, którą opuściliśmy, będzie tylko jedna ważniejsza rzeka do przebycia, Jumna, a następnie druga u podnóża gór Vindhya, Betwa. Gdyby nawet skutkiem deszczów te rzeki znacznie przybrały, zdaje mi się, że pociąg nasz przebędzie je łatwo, skoro można go zamienić w pływający statek. – I ja tak sądzę – odrzekł Banks; a stanąwszy u stóp gór Vindhya… – Zwrócimy się nieco na południowy wschód, gdzie także nie spotkamy żadnych przeszkód. Znam wąwóz dość szeroki i równy, zwany Sirgur, który zwykle przebywają jadący powozami. – Gdzie tylko jest droga kołowa, zdaje mi się że i nasz Stalowy Olbrzym potrafi ją przebyć? – zapytałem. – Zapewne – odrzekł Banks, ale poza wąwozem Sirgur droga jest nadzwyczaj nierówna i pełna wybojów, może więc lepiej byłoby zwrócić się na Bhopal? – Tam jest bardzo wiele miast i prawie niepodobnaby ich ominąć; tam także Sipajowie najwięcej stoczyli walk podczas wojny o niepodległość. Zadziwiło mnie to wyrażenie „wojny o niepodległość” jakiem Kalagani oznaczył bunt Sipajów z 1857 r., ale pomyślałem sobie: wszakże on nie jest Anglikiem ale Hindusem, może więc zapatrywać się z innego stanowiska… A potem ze wszystkiego co kiedykolwiek mówił, nie zdaje się, aby brał udział w tej wojnie. – Więc jeśli jesteś pewny – rzekł Banks – że wąwóz Sirgur doprowadzi nas na dobrą drogę… – Najniezawodniej, przebywałem ją nieraz; prowadzi ona wprost do koleji z Bombaju do Allahabad. – Rzeczywiście – rzekł Banks – patrząc na mapę. Zostając naszym przewodnikiem, znowu oddajesz nam ważną przysługę – nie będziemy niewdzięcznymi. Kalagani skłonił się i miał odejść, ale po chwili wahania zbliżył się do inżyniera: – Czy mogę się ośmielić zapytać pana, dlaczego pragniesz omijać główne miasta Bundelkundu? Banks spojrzał na mnie: porozumieliśmy się milcząco, że niema powodu zatajenia przed Kalaganim, że zrobili my to ze względu na pułkownika Munro, powiedział więc Hindusowi, że chcemy mu oszczędzić bolesnych wspomnień. Kalagani słuchał nader uważnie, poczem rzekł jakby z zadziwieniem: – Ależ pułkownik Munro nie potrzebuje już niczego obawiać się od Nany Sahiba, przynajmniej w tych prowincjach. – Ani tu ani nigdzie – rzekł Banks, ale dlaczego powiedziałeś „w tych prowincjach”. – Ponieważ, jeśli jak utrzymują, nabob pojawił się przed kilku miesiącami w prezydenturze Bombaju a że pomimo starannych poszukiwań nie zdołano odkryć jego schronienia, to zapewne przeszedł znów granicę indochińską. Z odpowiedzi tej należało wnosić, że Kalagani nie wiedział nic o tem, co zaszło w okolicy gór Sautpurra, i że w przeszłym miesiącu Nana Sahib został zabity przez żołnierzy armji królewskiej w pobliżu paalu Tandit. – Widzę, mój Kalagani – rzekł Banks, że wiadomości znane w całych Indjach, niełatwo dochodzą do lasów himalajskich. Hindus wpatrzył się w nas bystro, nic nie mówiąc, jak człowiek nierozumiejący, o co chodzi. – Nie wiesz, zdaje się – rzekł mu Banks, że Nana Sahib nie żyje! – Nana Sahib nie żyje! – krzyknął. – Tak jest, rząd ogłosił urzędowe sprawozdanie o okolicznościach towarzyszących jego śmierci. Został zabity. – Nana Sahib został zabity! – zawołał poruszając głową – gdzie i kiedy? – W paalu Tandit, w górach Sautpurra, dnia 25. maja. Kalagani skrzyżował ręce i milczał; jego wzrok wydał mi się w tej chwili jakiś dziwny. – Czy masz powody nie wierzyć w śmierć Nany Sahiba? – zapytałem. – Żadnych – odpowiedział zimno, wierzę temu co panowie mówią. Gdy odszedł, Banks rzekł do mnie: – Wszyscy Hindusi nie mogą uwierzyć w śmierć Nany Sahiba; dowódzca buntowniczych Sipajów jest dla nich legendową postacią; ponieważ nie widzieli go na szubienicy, nie uwierzą w jego śmierć. – To tak coś jak starzy żołnierze Napoleona, którzy jeszcze we dwadzieścia lat po jego śmierci utrzymywali, że ich cesarz żyje. Nasza podróż odbywała się w jak najprzyjaźniejszych warunkach; przed oczyma naszemi przesuwały się coraz piękniejsze widoki. Dnia 10. września Steam-House zatrzymał się na lewym brzegu Jumny; ważna ta rzeka oddziela kraj Radżów zwany Radżastan od właściwego kraju Hindusów, to jest Hindostanu. Pierwszy przybór zaczął podnosić wody rzeki Jumny, prąd stał się bystrzejszym, utrudniał nam więc, ale nie uniemożliwiał jednak przeprawy. Banks przedsięwziął potrzebne środki ostrożności; rozpatrzył przezornie, gdzie mamy wylądować, i po upływie pół godziny dopłynęliśmy do przeciwnego brzegu. Dla pociągów kolei żelaznej potrzeba mostów, których budowa jest bardzo kosztowna, nasz Olbrzym Stalowy jednak przepłynął tak łatwo rzekę, jakby sunął po najlepszej drodze półwyspu. W Radżastanie, poza Jumną, znajduje się wiele miast, które przezorny inżynier pragnął omijać. Na lewo Gwalior, nad brzegami rzeki Sawunrika, położony na bazaltowej skale, w nim wznosi się przepyszny meczet, pałac zwany Paal, godna widzenia Brama Słoni, słynna forteca; jest to miasto bardzo stare, z którem współzawodniczy obecnie nowe miasto Laschkar, wzniesione o dwa kilometry dalej. Tam to w głębi tego indyjskiego Gibraltaru, Rani z Jansi, towarzyszka Nany Sahiba, oddana mu z bezgranicznem poświęceniem, walczyła bohatersko do ostatniej chwili życia. Tam, jak już mówiliśmy, w potyczce z dwoma szwadronami 8-go pułku huzarów armji królewskiej poniosła śmierć z ręki pułkownika Munro. Jak wiadomo, to właśnie było powodem nieubłaganej nienawiści zemsty Nany Sahiba, z jaką tenże ścigał wszędzie sir Edwarda Munro. Słusznie więc bardzo, inżynier chciał ominąć Gwalior, aby nie jątrzyć bolesnych wspomnień pułkownika. Dnia 20. września, o jedenastej rano, po śniadaniu, jedni z nas siedzieli pod werandą, inni w salonie Steam-House. Stalowy Olbrzym pędził z prędkością 9 do 10 kilometrów na godzinę. Przed nami wśród pól bawełnianych i zbożowych roztaczała się szeroka droga, ocieniona wielkiemi drzewami. Czas był prześliczny, słońce dogrzewało. Mocno żałowaliśmy, że nie było „władzy gminnej”, któraby kazała polewać drogę, gdyż wietrzyk unosił kłęby drobniutkiego białego pyłu, poprzedzającego nasz pociąg. Wkrótce, jak daleko można było dojrzeć okiem, powietrze było wypełnione tak niezmierzonemi tumanami kurzu, że najgwałtowniejszy samum szalejący w pustyni, nie mógłby spowodować większych. – Co może być powodem tak bezmiernego kurzu, kiedy wietrzyk jest tak lekki? – zapytał kapitan Hod. – Kalagani nam to wytłumaczy, – odpowiedział mu pułkownik Munro. Przywołany Hindus wszedł na werandę, i popatrzywszy na drogę, rzekł: – Jestto długa karawana zmierzająca ku północy i jak uprzedziłem pana inżyniera, składa się zapewne z Benjarisów. – Zapewnie napotkasz w niej twoich dawnych towarzyszy, – rzekł mu Banks. – Bardzo być może, bo długo przebywałem wśród tych koczujących plemion. – Czy zamierzasz opuścić nas i przyłączyć się do nich? – Bynajmniej, panie, – odpowiedział. Hindus nie mylił się; po upływie pół godziny, Stalowy Olbrzym, pomimo całej swej potęgi musiał się zatrzymać, nie mogąc posuwać się dalej. Ale za to ciekawy widok przedstawił się naszym oczom. Ku południowi, na przestrzeni kilku kilometrów, zaparła drogę gromada wołów, licząca cztery do pięciu tysięcy sztuk. Należały one do karawany Banjarisów. – Banjarisowie, – rzekł Banks, – są to prawdziwi Cyganie Hindostanu. Nie mają stałego zamieszkania, w lecie żyją pod namiotami, w zimie w szałasach. Podczas powstania 1857 r., dostarczali żywności tak powstańcom jak armji królewskiej, to też jakby za milczącem porozumieniem, obie wojujące strony nie tamowały im przejścia przez zbuntowane prowincje. Gdyby koniecznie chcieć przyznać im jakąś ojczyznę w Indjach, to chyba prowincję Raputana lub królestwo Milwaru. Będziemy mogli dobrze im się przypatrzyć, bo muszą przejść koło nas. Nasz pociąg zatrzymał się z jednej strony gościńca, gdyż nie mógłby oprzeć się takiej gromadzie rogatego bydła, przed którem nawet dzikie zwierzęta ustępują z drogi. Zacząłem przyglądać się nadciągającej karawanie; piękna to rasa. Mężczyźni byli wysocy, silni, mieli rysy regularne, nosy orle, bujne wijące się włosy koloru bronzu wpadającego w miedź; przybrani w długie tuniki i turbany, uzbrojeni w lance, tarcze i wielkie szable. Kobiety wysokie, kształtne, dumne jak mężczyźni ich klanu, miały na sobie rodzaj gorsetów i szeroko nafałdowane spódnice, w uszach błyszczące kolczyki, na szyjach naszyjniki, na rękach bransolety, na nogach ponad kostką niby pierścienie ze złota, kości słoniowej lub muszli. Draperja z wielkiego szala osłaniała je od stóp do głów. Obok mężczyzn, starców, kobiet i dzieci szły spokojnie tysiące wołów, poruszając dzwonkami przymocowanemi do ich łbów, niosąc na grzbiecie po dwa worki ze zbożem i inną żywnością. Był to cały szczep, ciągnący karawaną pod kierunkiem obranego wodza, zwanego „naik”, posiadającego nieograniczoną władzę przez czas, na który był obrany. On kieruje karawaną, wyznacza godziny wypoczynku i miejsca na obozowiska. Na czele karawany postępował ogromny buhaj, przysłonięty jakąś jaskrawą draperją, przystrojony w dzwonki i muszle. Zapytałem Banksa, czy nie wie, jakie obowiązki spełnia w karawanie ten wspaniały buhaj. – Kalagani najlepiej nas objaśni, – odrzekł inżynier. – Ale gdzież on się podział? Wołano go, nie odezwał się i nie pokazał; szukano go po całem Steam-House, ale daremnie. – Zapewne poszedł odnowić znajomość z którymś z dawnych towarzyszy, ale niezawodnie powróci, – rzekł pułkownik. Zdawało się to bardzo prostą rzeczą, a jednak zaniepokoiło mnie trochę. – O ile mi się zdaje, – rzekł Banks, taki przodujący w karawanach buhaj jest dla szczepu Banjarisów przedstawicielem bóstwa. Odzie on się zwróci, karawana za nim; gdzie stanie, obozują. Zdaje mi się jednak, że buhaj posłuszny jest tajemnym wskazówkom naika. Ledwie po dwóch godzinach pochodu karawany zaczęliśmy dostrzegać jej koniec. Szukałem wzrokiem Kalaganiego, ukazał się nareszcie w towarzystwie jakigoś Hindusa, nie należącgo do plemienia Banjarisów. Musiał to zapewne być jeden z tych krajowców, wynajmujących się czasowo na usługi karawan, jak to niejednokrotnie czynił Kalagani. Rozmawiali ze sobą półgłosem – może o okolicach, jakie przebyła karawana, a w które mieliśmy się udać pod kierunkiem Kalaganiego. Ów Hindus, idący już na samym końcu karawany, zatrzymał się na chwilkę przed naszym Steam-House. Przyglądał się nibyto bacznie pociągowi i sztucznemu słoniowi, mnie jednak zdawało się, że wpatruje się głównie w pułkownika Munro; ale ani słowa nie przemówił do nas. Nareszcie pożegnawszy skinieniem Kalaganiego, złączył się z karawaną i znikł wkrótce w tumanie kurzu. Powróciwszy do Steam-House, Kalagani nie czekając zapytania, zwrócił się do pułkownika, mówiąc: – Jest to jeden z moich dawnych towarzyszy, zostający od dwóch miesięcy w usługach karawany, poczem zajął swe dotychczasowe miejsce. Niebawem Steam-House ruszył w dalszą drogę; a nazajutrz, 24. września, zatrzymaliśmy się na noc o pięć kilometrów od Urcza, na lewym brzegu Betwy. Jestto jedna z główniejszych rzek wpadających do Jumny. Wody jej wystąpiły z łożyska i rozlały się szeroko na wybrzeża. Było już za ciemno, aby Banks mógł rozpatrzeć się, jakie trudności może przedstawiać przepłynięcie rzeki, więc zostawił to do jutra rana, a zaraz po wieczerzy udaliśmy się na spoczynek. Tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach ustanawialiśmy straże do czuwania w nocy nad obozowiskiem; uznaliśmy to za zbyteczne, bo przecie nikt nie mógł unieść naszych przenośnych domów, ukraść naszego słonia, którego sam ciężar jego bronił, więc pozostawała tylko możliwość napadu włóczęgów uwijających się w tych okolicach, a od tych broniły i uprzedziłyby o zbliżeniu szczekaniem nasze psy Fan i Black. Jakoż miało to miejsce tejże nocy. Około drugiej nad ranem zbudziło nas ujadanie psów; zerwałem się prędko, i zastałem wszystkich na nogach – Co się stało? – zapytał pułkownik Munro. – Psy ujadają, – odrzekł Banks, – więc nie może to być bez powodu. – Zapewnie jakaś pantera odezwała się w pobliskich zaroślach, – rzekł kapitan Hod, – weźmy broń i przejrzyjmy skraj lasu. Sierżant Mac-Neil, Kalagani i Gumi stanęli na werandzie nasłuchując; zbliżyliśmy się do nich. – Pewnie jest w pobliżu parę dzikich zwierząt, przybyłych, by na wybrzeżach ugasić pragnienie? – rzekł kapitan. – Kalagani twierdzi inaczej, – rzekł Mac-Neil. – Więc cóż ty mówisz? – zapytał pułkownik Hindusa. – Nie wiem jeszcze co to jest, – odrzekł – ale to pewne, że nie są to tygrysy, lamparty, ani nawet szakale; dostrzegam tylko wśród drzew jakąś zbitą masę… – Zaraz się dowiemy! – zawołał kapitan Hod, – marzący ciągle o zabiciu pięćdziesiątego tygrysa. – Zatrzymaj się lepiej, kapitanie, – rzekł Banks; – tu w Bundelkundzie można obawiać się włóczących się po nocach na gościńcach. – Eh! jest nas przecie tylu dobrze uzbrojonych, nie ma się czego lękać; muszę koniecznie przekonać się co to takiego. Psy nie przestawały szczekać, jednak nie tak zajadle, jak gdy zwęszą zbliżanie się dzikich zwierząt. – Pułkowniku, – rzekł Banks, – pozostań tu z Mac-Neilem i innymi, a ja, Hod, Maucler i Kalagani udamy się na rekonesans. Kapitan Hod skinął na Foxa, aby poszedł z nami; psy pokazywały drogę i szliśmy za niemi. Zaledwie weszliśmy do lasu, dał się słyszeć odgłos kroków; wyraźnie nadchodził liczny hufiec, zbliżający się do naszego obozowiska. Dostrzegaliśmy jakby milczące cienie, przesuwające się wśród zarośli. Psy biegły przed nami szczekając. – Kto tam? – zawołał kapitan Hod. Żadnej odpowiedzi. – Albo nie chcą odpowiedzieć, albo nie rozumieją po angielsku, – rzekł Banks. – Muszą przecież rozumieć po hindusku – rzekłem. – Kalagani, – zawołał Banks, – zawołaj do nich po hindusku, że damy ognia jeśli nie odpowiedzą. Kalagani przemówił narzeczem krajowców Indji środkowych, rozkazując, aby się zbliżyli i odpowiedzieli. Nikt się nie odezwał. Wtedy kapitan strzelił niecierpliwie do jakiegoś cienia przesuwającego się wśród drzew. Wystrzał ten spowodował jakieś głuche zamieszanie; zdawało się, że jakiś liczny hufiec rozbiega się na prawo i na lewo. Psy powróciły spokojnie, nie okazując żadnej obawy. – Ktokolwiek oni są, włóczęgi czy maroderzy, prędko umknęli z placu, – rzekł kapitan Hod. – Widać nie grzeszą zbytnią odwagą, – odpowiedział śmiejąc się Banks, – wracajmy do Steam-House; w każdym razie każę czuwać do rana. Mac-Neil, Gumi i Fox czuwali z kolei; my wróciliśmy do naszych izdebek. Noc przeszła spokojnie; należało więc myśleć, że widząc nas przygotowanych do obrony, nocni goście zaniechali swoich zamiarów, jeśli jakieś wobec nas mieli. Nazajutrz, podczas gdy czyniono przygotowania do odjazdu, pułkownik Munro, kapitan Hod, Mac-Neil, Kalagani i ja postanowiliśmy przejść skraj lasu. Nigdzie jednak nie znaleźliśmy ani śladu bandy; przestaliśmy więc myśleć o tem. Banks porobił potrzebne przygotowania do przepłynięcia Betwy. Rzeka ta wystąpiła, rozlewając szeroko na wybrzeżach swe żółtawe wody. Prąd był bardzo bystry; zadanie Stalowego Olbrzyma było bardzo trudne. Inżynier zajął się najprzód upatrzeniem miejsca dogodnego do wylądowania, przypatrując się przez lunetę prawemu brzegowi. Łożysko Betwy roztaczało się w tem miejscu blisko na milę angielską szerokości; dotąd jeszcze Stalowy Olbrzym nie przepływał tak szerokiej przestrzeni. – Ale, – zapytałem, – jakże sobie radzą podróżnicy i kupcy, skoro im taki wylew zagrodzi drogę; zdaje mi się, że zwyczajne łodzie nie zdołałyby się oprzeć tak bystremu prądowi. – Rzecz prosta, że nie mogą odbywać dalszej drogi, – rzekł Hod. – Przeciwnie, mogą, jeśli mają do rozporządzenia słonie. – Alboż słonie mogą przepływać tak szerokie przestrzenie? – Mogą, i zaraz wam powiem, w jaki sposób się to odbywa. Wszystkie pakunki umieszcza się na grzbietach słoni a mahuci zmuszają je do wejścia w wodę. Z początku zwierzęta wahają się, cofają i mruczą, ale wkrótce nabierają odwagi, wchodzą w rzekę i przepływają na przeciwny brzeg. Wprawdzie zdarza się niekiedy, że prąd porywa niektóre i pociąga na dno, ale najczęściej dzieje się to tylko w braku dobrych kierowników – mahutów. – No! nie mamy „słoni”, ale nasz jeden… – Starczy za wielu, – dokończył Banks. Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca; Kalut poszedł do ogniska, Storr wraz z Banksem do wieży, aby kierować przeprawą. Przed dostaniem się na wody rzeki, trzeba było przebyć pięćdziesiąt stóp zalanych wybrzeży. Stalowy Olbrzym zachwiał się i powoli ruszył z miejsca. Szerokie jego łapy były już w wodzie, ale nie płynął jeszcze; przejście z lądu do wody musiało się odbywać bardzo przezornie. Wtem szmer i odgłos, słyszany w nocy, znów zaczął wyraźnie dochodzić do nas; z lasu wysunęło się ze sto postaci, wyrabiających różne miny i podskoki. – A do kroćset tysięcy! więc to były małpy! – zawołał śmiejąc się kapitan. I rzeczywiście cała gromada tych przedstawicieli małpiego rodu zaczęła zbliżać się do Steam-House, postępując w ścieśnionym szeregu. – Czego one chcą u licha! – zawołał Mac-Neil. – Zapewne zamierzają napaść na nas, – rzekł kapitan Hod, zawsze gotów do obrony. – O nie! i nie ma się czego obawiać, – rzekł Kalagani, który miał czas przypatrzyć się ich obrotom. – A więc po co tu idą? – zapytał znów Mac-Neil. – Chcą tylko przepłynąć rzekę w naszem towarzystwie, – odrzekł Hindus. Kalagani miał słuszność. Nie były to zuchwałe i śmiałe Gibbony, z długiemi włochatemi rękami, ani członkowie owej „arystokratycznej rodziny”, zamieszkującej w Benares, ale małpy z rodzaju Langurów, największego na półwyspie, zwinne, czwororękie, o czarnej skórze, gładkich policzkach, otoczonych białemi faworytami, co je czyni podobnemi do starych adwokatów. Futro ich jest szare na grzbiecie, a białe na brzuchu. Małpy te wykonują najdziwniejsze podskoki i najrozmaitsze ruchy. W całych Indjach uważa się Langury za święte zwierzęta; według legendy małpy te są potomkami wojowników, którzy podbili wyspę Ceylon. W Amber zamieszkują one pałac zwany Zenanah, w którym uprzejmie przyjmują turystów. Istnieje surowe prawo, nie dozwalające ich zabijać; wielu oficerów angielskich przypłaciło życiem jego przekroczenie. Małpy te, łagodne z natury i dające się łatwo oswoić, stają się nader groźne w razie gdy są napastowane i zranione; wtedy dorównują hjenom i panterom. Ale nie mieliśmy zamiaru wypowiadać im wojny, nawet kapitan Hod nie chwytał za broń. Mieliśmy niebawem przekonać się, czy Kalagani słusznie wnosił, że cała ta gromada, bojąc się rzucić wpław, zapragnęła skorzystać z naszego Stalowego Olbrzyma dla przepłynięcia Betwy. Przebywszy wybrzeże, Stalowy Olbrzym wpłynął na wody rzeki i wkrótce pociągnął za sobą cały pociąg, który z początku stał prawie nieruchomy. Cała gromada małp zbliżyła się, pluskając po niegłębokiej wodzie, pokrywającej pochyłość wybrzeża. Aż za jednym zamachem samce, samice, stare, młode, przeskakując i trzymając się za ręce powskakiwały na pociąg. W jednej chwili siedziało ich dziesięć na Stalowym Olbrzymie, reszta rozbiegła się po całym pociągu, nie objawiając żadnych nieprzyjaznych zamiarów i cała setka weseliła się i zdawała się winszować sobie, że znalazła tak wygodny sposób odbycia podróży. Olbrzym Stalowy wypłynął na pełne wody; z początku obawialiśmy się, aby takie powiększenie ciężaru nie utrudniało przeprawy, ale małpy poumieszczały się tak przezornie, że nasze obawy okazały się płonnemi. Zamiast zgromadzić się w jednym punkcie, rozbiegły się po całym pociągu; wszędzie ich było pełno, nie ulękły się nawet trąby słonia, wyrzucającej kłęby pary. Kapitan Hod, a szczególniej Fox, przypatrywali im się z podziwieniem. Fox pragnął przyjmować je z honorami; przemawiał do nich, brał za ręce, kłaniał im się, zdejmując kapelusz. Częstował je cukrem i byłby dobrze naruszył słodkie zapasy spiżarniane, gdyby pan Parazard nie przeszkodził temu. Stalowy Olbrzym robił ciągle łapami, które uderzając wodę, funkcjonowały jak szerokie pagaje. Posuwał się w kierunku ukośnym ku miejscu, w którem mieliśmy wylądować. W pół godziny dobiliśmy do przeciwnego brzegu i w tejże chwili cała gromada czwororękich wyskoczyła na brzeg i znikła w podskokach. – Mogły były przynajmniej podziękować! – zawołał Fox, któremu nie podobało się takie bezceremonialne postąpienie Langurów. Wszyscy parsknęliśmy śmiechem usłyszawszy te jego słowa.